


Украденное время

by TazikOgyrcov



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazikOgyrcov/pseuds/TazikOgyrcov
Summary: Это лишь несколько украденных моментов в лесу.





	Украденное время

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stolen Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422603) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



> На конкурс «За страницей»  
> «Номинация имени Л.Кэррола»

Как он мог не найти домик в лесу? Он охотник, Охотник Короля, лучший на этой земле, а она всего лишь маленькая девочка. Ну что ж. Она маленькая, крошечная, хрупкая и нежная, как фарфор, но она не девушка, на ней ее же кровь и ярко горящие глаза. Охотник знает, что не может жениться на ней, как так же, что и звезды не встанут в одну линию, — она выйдет замуж за Принца в свое время и станет Королевой (и родит дочь — белую, как снег, и красную, как кровь, и черную, как эбеновое дерево), но это позже.  
Сейчас она бледна и раскрасневшаяся под ним, с широко раздвинутыми ногами, губы раскрыты в стоне, и это заставляет его задыхаться от похоти. Она хочет этого — хочет его — и он никогда не убьет ее, никогда не повинуется Королеве, потому что это самое ценное, чем что-либо в мире, и эта тайна стоит его жизни и может стоить ей. Она всхлипывает под ним, поднимает маленькие руки, чтобы обхватить его шею в объятья, и он наклоняется, чтобы укусить ее за горло, поцеловать эти кроваво-красные губы, и трахать ее почти яростно. Если бы она возражала, он бы никогда не стал так с ней обращаться, но она с диким восторгом откидывается на него и тихо и утробно стонет во все горло, а вида осенних листьев, запутавшихся в ее черных как ночь волосах, достаточно, чтобы отправить его через край, излиться в нее, и он едва успевает удержать себя, прежде чем всем своим весом навалиться на нее. Она задыхается от его стона и дрожит от собственного удовольствия, и он остается там на мгновение, закрыв глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями внутри нее. Очень скоро он должен будет подняться, чтобы привести себя и ее в порядок и уйти, уйти быстро, прежде чем их смогут обнаружить; но он позволяет себе небольшое промедление на несколько секунд, чтобы прижать ее близко-близко и подумать о тех словах любви, что он никогда не скажет.


End file.
